Bloom
Bloom (ブルーム Burūmu, translated Blume in fan translations) is a villain who appears in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and makes a brief cameo in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the King of Freege in the second generation of the Seisen no Keifu, the eldest son of Reptor, and wields the legendary Thor Hammer spell. He is married to Hilda and has two children, Ishtar and Ishtore. As Celice's liberation army marches to Northern Thracia, Bloom is defeated by the liberation army at Manster and forced to retreat further east to Conote. There, he hands the Thor Hammer tome to Ishtar and fights the liberation army one last time, ending up slain in the process. Personality Bloom takes after his father Reptor, in which he is tyrannical and rules with an iron fist, making him an utterly detestable individual. Despite possessing the power to shield his sister Tailto (or Ethnia) from Hilda's atrocious abuse, Bloom opted not to interfere as a political maneuver to punish traitors, especially one that brought about his father's death. He did, however, take good care of Teeny/Linda, remaining a relatively strict father figure to her. Teeny is observed to remark on that Bloom is not completely evil, as compared to his wife. Thracia 776 also reveals that, unlike Hilda, Bloom abhors the Child Hunts. He was constantly being pressured by other nobles to participate in it, but despite not doing anything to stop them (unlike Ishtar), he remains doubtful to give a definite reply. In-Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Chapters 7 and 8 | Baron | Tordo |25 |65 |21 |16 |15 |14 |3 |21 |16 |5 |4 |5000 | Great Shield | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - A Bow - A Staff - A Fire - A Thunder - Wind - A | Thor Hammer*''' Thoron**''' Thunderstorm** *Chapter 7 only **Chapter 8 only Quotes Battle Conversation Chapter 7 Vs Arthur Bloom: What? ...you, you're... Arthur: Bloom, I've waited for this day! You're going to pay for taking my mother and little sister! Bloom: Damn, you little brat! You think you can beat me!? Vs Leaf Bloom: Haha, you're Cuan's son, right? So you're still alive. Leaf: You've made my people suffer, King Bloom. You'll die for what you've done. Bloom: Hmph, you idiot! You're the one who'll die!! Vs Teeny Bloom: It's you, Teeny!? You're betraying me...? Teeny: I'm sorry, Uncle... Chapter 8 Vs Faval Bloom: Y, you're Faval! You...! You're betraying me!! Faval: Sorry, but I thought it over, and I decided that there was nothing that would get me to help you. I hate to say it, but you're going to die. Bloom: Damn it! All of you... Vs Teeny Bloom: Teeny... you ingrate! Teeny: You drove my mother to her death, remember? Or do I have to remind you!? Bloom: D, damn it... Vs Celice Bloom: Y, you're Siglud's... You brat! I won't let you live! Celice: Those are my words, King Bloom. There's no escape for you this time. You might as well give up. Bloom: D, damn it... You...! I'll take you with me! Defeat Quotes Overview Bloom appears in Chapter 7 as the protector of Alster Castle at the start of said chapter. He leaves the gates around the castle bolted tight until Melgen is conquered, and is thus not an immediate threat. He does have 4 leadership stars over two groups of 6 sword armours, a thunder mage, and a 1-star General attacking Lenster. Before Melgen is conquered, it is recommended to have Leaf and Nanna engage the enemies in battle, and leave the castle's defenses to Fin. Fee/Femina may also be sent from Celice's main forces in Rivough to assist them. Bloom is protected by Darna, Teeny/Linda and the Mage Sisters. Upon dealing with these obstacles, the player will be able to face him in battle. Bloom wields the holy Thor Hammer tome and possesses 17 Magic, and will thus be able to inflict high amounts of damage upon the player's units. Additionally, Bloom possesses the Great Shield skill, which will activate fairly frequently as a result of his high level. The player may use Shanan to face off against Bloom with a lucky Shooting Star Sword skill. Alternatively, the player may try to use hit-and-heal strategies for all units that are able to survive at least one blow. If Arthur inherits the Holsety tome from Levn, the battle can be easily won with a counterattack after being hit by the Thor Hammer. In Chapter 8, Bloom is noticeably weaker without the Thor Hammer, and is thus slightly easier to defeat. The player should, however, should throw caution to his Great Shield skill. He may also use Thunderstorm which can pose a threat to your units too. Gallery File:Bloom_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Bloom, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. File:BlumeFE4.png|Bloom's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. BlumeFE5.png|Bloom's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters